wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Żywoty pań swawolnych/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ PIRWSZY O DOTYKU W MIŁOŚCI Owo co do dotyku, wierę, trzeba przyznać, iż barzo iest rozkoszliwy, ile że doskonałość w miłości to iest posiadanie, a to posiadanie nie może się dokonać bez dotyku: bowiem zgoła tak iako głód y pragnienie nie mogą się uśmirzyć a uspokoić ieno przez iedzenie y picie, tak też y miłość nie zadowala się ani przez słuch, ani przez zwrok, iedno telko przez dotknięcie, obłapienie a użycie wenericzne. Ku czemu głupi mózgowiec Dyogenes cynik odparł trefnuiąc, ba, wszetecznie zaiste, życząc, aby mógł uśmirzyć głód pociraiąc sobie brzucha, tak iako pociraiąc sobie członek zbywał się chuci miłośney. Rad bych to wywieść w słowiech barziey zrozumiałych, ale trzeba minąć koło tego barzo letko; abo iako uczynił ów miłośnik Lamiey, który, gdy mu nadmiernie zaceniła się za użycie swoiey miłości, nie mógł abo nie chciał iey z tym nastarczyć; y dlatego wziął przed się myśląc o niey zgwałcić się samemu y zmazać się, y zbyć się swey ochoty w swoiem pomyśleniu: co gdy się dowiedziała, kazała go pozwać przed sędziego, iż ma iey zadość uczynić za to y zapłacić ią; przedsię ów sędzia dał wyrok, iż dźwiękiem y brzęczeniem piniędzy, które iey tamten pokaże, ma być zapłacona y nasycić ma swoią ochotę, tak samo iak tamten przez myśl y wyobrażenie zbyt się swoiey. Prawda, iż przytoczyć mi mogą siła sposobów wenericznych, o których świadczą starożytni philosophowie; przedsię w tym zdaię się na nich y nabarziey subtylnych ode mnie, ieśli zechcą o tym rozprawiać. Tyle powiem, iż skoro owocem miłości świeckiey nie iest ina rzecz ieno użycie, nie trzeba mnimać, iż się ią dobrze posiądzie, iak ieno dotknąwszy a obłapiwszy. Wierę, nieiedni byli mnimania, iż ta rozkosz iest barzo żadna bez zwroku y bez słowa; o czym mamy wdzięczny przykład w Stu opowiastkach królowey Nawarry, o tym godnym szlachcicu, który ucieszywszy się wielekroć oną godną panią, w nocy, omotaną na twarzy swoią chusteczką (bowiem maszkary nie były ieszcze podczas w użyciu), w galeryey ciemney a przymroczney, mimo iż przeznał w dotyku, że było wszytko ieno samo dobre, smakowne a przednie, nie zaspokoił się takową łaską, ba chciał wiedzieć ieszcze, z kim miał sprawę: ku czemu, obłapiwszy ią y dzierżąc iednego dnia, naznaczył ią krydą z tyłu na sukni będącey z czarnego axamitu; y potem wieczorem, gdy było po wieczerzy (bowiem ich potykania bywały o pewney godzinie zmówioney), skoro białe głowy wchodziły do sali balowey, ustawił się za drzwiami; y śledząc chciwie przechodzące uźrzał wchodzącą swoią naznaczoną na ramieniu, o którey nigdy by nie był myślał; bowiem z iey wydwarzania, obyczaiu a słówek wzięto by ią za samą Roztropność Salomona, tak iako królowa nawarska ią opisała w swoich opowiastkach. Któż owo był zdumiony? Wierę, ów szlachcic, a to dla swego szczęścia sparzonego z oną białą głową, o którey by nigdy nie był mniey sądził niźli o wszytkich damach całego dworu. Prawda iest, iż chciał ieszcze iść daley y nie zatrzymać się na tym: bowiem chciał iey wszytko odkryć y dowiedzieć się od niey, czemu się kryła przed nim y dawała się obsługiwać tak kryiomie a po omacku; przedsię ona, barzo wieldze chytra, przeczyła y wyparła się aże na swoie zbawienie y potępienie swoiey duszy, iako iest zwyczay białych głów, kiedy się im obiawi rzeczy o ich p....ch, których mię chcą, aby wiedziano, mimo że się ich iest barzo upewnionym y że są barzo prawdziwe. Za czym pogniwała się o to; i tak owo ów szlachcic postradał swoie szczęście. Wżdy było, wierę, szczęście, bowiem pani była znaczna y warta tego uczynku; a co więcey iest, ponieważ czyniła postać takiey cukrowey, niewinney, stateczney y strzegącey pozoru, w czym mógł czyrpać dwoiaką rozkosz: iedną dla oney lubości tak słodkiey, tak dobrey y osobney, a drugą pozieraiąc często na nią przed światem z iey subtylnie ułożoną minką, zimną y skromną, y na iey słówka cale niewinne, surowe y odepchliwe, myśląc w sobie o iey poruszaniach łasciwnych, wytrząsywaniu się chutliwem y sprosności, kiedy byli razem oboie. Oto dlaczego ów szlachcic barzo nieroztropnie uczynił, iż iey o tem wspomniał; powinien był radniey powtarzać swoie potykania y pożywać swoie mięsko tak samo dobrze bez świcy iako przy wszytkich pochodniach iey kownaty. Powinien był, wierę, dowiedzieć się, kto ona zacz; w czym trzeba pochwalić iego pilność, zwłaszcza że, iako mówi opowieść, obawiał się, aza nie ma do czynienia z iakiem rodzaiem dyabła; bowiem one dyabły rade przekształcaią się y bierą postać białych głów, aby ligać z mężczyznami, y tak ich zwodzą; którym wszelako, wedle tego, co słyszałem od niektórych subtylnych magików, łacniey iest przyswoić sobie postać y oblicze białogłowskie niźli ich sposób mówienia. Oto dlaczego ów szlachcic słusznie czynił, iż chciał widzieć y poznać; y, iako sam powiedał, strzemiężliwość od mowy więcey mu czyniła obawy niżeli brak widzenia y przywodziła na myśl pokuszenia a sztuki dyabelskie, w czym przedsię okazał, iż boi się Boga. Wżdy skoro iuż wszytko odkrył, nie powinien był nic mówić. Ba iako! powie niektóry, toć przyiaźń a miłowanie nie iest barzo doskonałe, ieśli się go nie wyznaie y sercem, y usty; y dlatego ów szlachcic chciał iey to dobrze wyłożyć; przedsię nic na tym nie zyskał, bowiem wszytko stradał. Owo kto by znał przyrodę tego szlachcica, ten go rozgrzyszy z tego, bowiem nie był taki zimny ani hamowny, aby umiał prowadzić tę grę y maskować się w takową diszkrecyą; y wedle tego, com słyszał od moiey pani matki, która była na dworze królowey Nawarry y która znała niektóre sekrety iey opowiastek, iako iż była w nich iedną z rozprawiaiących, iż to był nieboszczyk móy wuy dela Szatenire, który był człek nagły, porywczy y nieco przyletki. Powiastka iest przedsię wykręcona, aby go lepiey osłonić, bowiem ten móy wuy nigdy nie był w służbach wielgiey xiężniczki, paniey iego damy, ani też króla, iey brata; y insze też się nie schodzi, bowiem był barzo miłowany y od króla, y od oney xiężniczki. Oney białey głowy nie nazwę, przedsię była wdowa y dworska pani iedney barzo znaczney xiężniczki y która umiała podać się za świętulkę lepiey niż ktokolwiek na dworze. Słyszałem opowieść o iedney damie na dworze naszych ostatnich królów, znaiomey mi, która, rozmiłowawszy się w barzo godnym szlachcicu na dworze, chciała naśladować sposób miłowania tamtey paniey; ba za każdym razem, kiedy wracała z umówionego miesca y z onego potykania, szła do swoiey kownaty y kazała się oglądać iedney ze swoich dziwcząt lub niewiast pokoiowych ze wszytkich stron, aza nie była naznaczona; owo takim sposobem wystrzegła się być podchwyconą y rozpoznaną. Iakoż naznaczono ią dopiro za dziewiątem potkaniem, który znak od razu był odkryty y poznany przez iey niewiasty. Y dlatego, z obawy aby nie być oszkalowaną y popaść w osławę, skończyła na tym y nigdy iuż nie wróciła w umówione miesce. Lepiey byłoby (rzekł o tym ktoś), gdyby mu była zwoliła czynić te znaki tyle, ile tylko pragnął, zasię uczynione przezeń wraz dała mazać y niweczyć; w czym miałaby dwoiaką rozkosz: iedną z onego zadowolenia miłosnego, a drugą wyśmiawszy się ze swoiego galanta, który tyle pracował koło tego kamienia philozophicznego, aby odkryć y poznać, y nigdy nie mógł przyść k'temu. Słyszałem znów opowieść o iney, za czasu króla Franciszka, y o onym pięknym kawalerze Grufym, który był koniuszym stayni rzeczonego króla y zmarł w Neapolim w czas podróży pana Delotreka, y o iedney barzo znaczney paniey ze dworu, która się w nim sielnie rozmiłowała: bo też był barzo urodny y nie nazywano go zwyczaynie, ieno Piękny Grufy: widziałem iego konterfekt, który go potwirdza takim. Przywołała iednego dnia swoiego pokoiowca, w którym pokładała zaufanie (przedsię nie znanego na dworze y nie widzianego od nikogo), do swoiey kownaty, którego wysłała doń iednego dnia powiedzieć (samego przystoynie odzianego y patrzącego na szlachcica), iż iedna barzo godna y urodna dama poleca się iemu y iest w nim tak rozmiłowana, iż pragnie statecznie sparzyć się z nim barziey niż z kimkolwiek na dworze, ale przedsię by nie chciała za wszytko dobro świata, aby ią widział y ią poznał; ieno że w godzinie spoczynku y kiedy każdy na dworze uda się do siebie, przydzie po niego y spotka w pewnem miescu, które z nim umówi, y stamtąd go zawiedzie, iżby się przespał z tą panią; wżdy takoż pod umową, iż mu przewiąże oczy piękną białą chusteczką, iako trębaczowi, którego się wiedzie do nieprzyiacielskiego miesta, aby nie mógł widzieć y rozpoznać miesca ani pokoiu, do którego go zawiedzie, y będzie go trzymał ustawnie za ręce, aby nie mógł odwiązać oney chustki; bowiem tak mu rozkazała iego pani, aby podał te warunki, iako iż nie chce być poznana od niego aż do nieiakiego czasu pewnego y oznaczonego, y aby mu to rzekł y przyrzekł ; y dlatego aby pomyślał a weźrzał w się dobrze, czy chce przyść za tym warunkiem, iżby umiał mu dać nazaiutrz odpowiedź; bowiem przydzie go szukać y zabrać w miescu, które mu powieda, a zwłaszcza aby był sam; y zawiedzie go na kąszczek tak smaczny, iż nie będzie żałował, że tam poszedł. Oto, wierę, ucieszne zawezwanie y opatrzone szczególnym warunkiem. Równie udało mi się owo poselstwo damy iszpańskiey, która zawezwała iednego na spotkanie, ale iżby przyniósł z sobą trzy S.S.S., które miały znaczyć: sabio, solo, segreto - strzemięźliwy, sam, sekretny. Tamten odkażał iey, iż przydzie, przedsię iżby zaopatrzyła się y nagotowała troiakie F.F.F., które są: iżby nie była fea, flaca ani fria - aby nie była szpetna, obwisła ani zimna. Na czym ów wysłannik rozstał się z onym Grufym. Któż owo popadł w kłopot a zamyślenie? Wierę, pan Grufy, maiąc wielgą przyczynę mnimać, iż to była iakowaś sztuka zastawiona mu przez którego nieprzyiaciela ze dworu, aby mu wyrządzić iaką pakość abo śmierzć, abo przywieść w obrazę względem króla. Umyślał takoż, iaka by to dama mogła być, czy wielga, czy pośrzednia, czy mała, czy piękna, czy szpetna, co barziey go trapiło; mimo że wszytkie koty są w nocy szare, iako powiadała, a p... równa p...... bez iasności. Aliści, uradziwszy się nad tym z iednym ze swoich kompanionów co naypoufalszych, wziął przed się podiąć ten ryzyk, iako że dla miłości znaczney paniey (a mnimał ią być taką) nie godzi się niczego uląc ani obawiać. Ku temu, gdy nazaiutrz król, królowe, panie dworskie y wszytcy a wszytkie ze dworu porozchodzili się dla spoczynku, nie omiszkał naleźć się w miescu, które on wysłannik mu skazał, który też nie omiszkał przybyć po niego z drugim, aby mu pomóc do trzymania czaty, czy za tamtym nie postępuie iaki paź ani pacholik, ani sługa, ani dworzanin. Skoro go tylko zoczył, rzekł mu ieno: "Nuże, mości panie, dama czeka na was." Za czym nałożył mu opaskę y powiódł go przez miesca ciemne, wąskie y przesmyki nieznane, w taki sposób, iż ów rzekł mu szczyrze, iż nie wiedział zgoła, dokąd by go prowadził; po czym wszedł do kownaty owey damy, która była tak mroczna a zaćmiona, iż nic w niey nie mógł uźrzeć ani rozpoznać, nie więcey niźli w czarnym kominie. Owo nalazł ią wonieiącą wdzięcznie y barzo sielnie upachnioną, tak iż poczuł nadziwać się czego dobrego; za czym tamten dał mu znak, aby się rozdziewał natychmiast, y sam mu pomógł się rozdziewać; y potem, zdiąwszy mu chustkę, powiódł go za rękę do łóżka tey paniey, która oczekiwała go barzo życzliwie; y legnął przy niey y zaczął ią obmacywać, ściskać a pieścić, w czym nie nalazł nic, ieno samo dobre y wyborowe, tak w iey skórze, iako w bieliźnie y łożu barzo wspaniałym, które obmacał rękoma; y owo tak spędził radośnie noc z ona cudną białą głową, którey miano, wierę, iest mi wiadomem. Prosto, wszytko mu przypadło do smaku na wszelaki sposób; y uznał, że barzo dobrze był ugoszczony przez tę noc: to ieno gniwało go nabarziey, iak powiedał, iż nigdy nie mógł dobyć z niey by naletszego słowa. Strzegła się tego, ponieważ mówił do niey często w ciągu dnia, iako do inych dam, y dlatego byłby ią poznał natychmiast. Zasię wszelakiey swowoli w figlowaniu, pieszczocie, dotykaniu y wszelkich inych rodzaiach okazywania miłowania a chutności nie skąpiła mu niczego: tak iż czuł się uraczony do smaku. Nazaiutrz o pirwszym brzasku wysłannik nie omiszkał przyść go obudzić, pomóc wstać z łóżka, ubrać go, założyć opaskę y wrócić go na miesce, w którem go napotkał, y polecić Bogu aż do następnego powrotu, który miał być niedługo. Y nie bez tego, by go nie spytał, aza mu skłamał y czy się dobrze z tym czuł, że mu uwierzył, y co mu się zdawało o tym, iako mu posłużył za kwatyrmistrza, y czy mu dał dobrą kwaterę. Piękny Grufy, nadziękowawszy się mu po sto razy, pożegnał go rzekąc, iż zawżdy będzie gotów powrócić na takie dobre specyiały y lecieć z powrotem, kiedy tego zapragną; co też uczynił, y to święto trwało dobry miesiąc, po którym czasie padło Grufemu iechać w podróż do Neapolu; za czym wziął permisyią od swoiey damy y żegnał się z nią z wielgiem żalem, nie dobywszy z niey zgoła ani iednego słowa wyrzeczonego usty, ieno same westchnienia a łzy, które czuł płynące iey z oczów. Tak iż rozstał się z nią nie poznawszy iey wcale ani postrzegłszy się na czem. Póżniey mówiono, iż ta pani praktikowała ona zabawę z dwoma abo z trzema inymi w ten sam sposób, wygadzaiąc sobie do smaku. Y powiedano, iż wspomagała się tą chytrością, ile że była pani barzo skąpa y w ten sposób oszczędzała swego, y nie była zniewolona czynić podarków swoim służkom; bowiem, iak bądź, wszelkiey znaczney paniey dla iey honoru godzi się dawać abo więcey, abo mniey, bądź piniądz, bądź pirzścionki lub klenoty, bądź ine bogate fawory. Tak owo ta zbytnica raczyła do syta swóy kuper, a oszczędzała swoiey sakiewki, nie obiawiaiąc zgoła, kim by była; przez to nie mogła być nigdy przyłapiona za swoie obie taszki, nie daiąc się nigdy poznać. Oto, wierę, wielga nieobyczainość u tak znaczney paniey. Jedni będą chwalili ten sposób za dobry, drudzy go złaią, ini zasię będą go trzymać za barzo szpatny; niektórzy znowuż będą ią uważać za dobrą gospodynią; ba w tym zdaię się na inych, lepszych rozprawców ode mnie: to iest pewna, iż ta pani nie zasłużyła na taką przyganę iak owa królowa, zamieszkała w zamku Nel wpodle Pariża, która, sprawuiąc czety na przechodniów, tych, co nalepiey się iey udali y przypadli do smaku, iakiego by kolwiek byli ludzie stanu, kazała ich wołać y sprowadzać do się; owo, wyciągnąwszy z nich to, czego żądała, dawała ich strącać ze szczytu wieży (która stoi ieszcze) w dół, do wody, iż tonęli. Nie mogę osądzić, aza to iest prawdziwa; przedsię pospólstwo, a przynamniey nawięcey ludzi w Pariżu tak twirdzi; nie ma takiego prostaka, który, gdy mu ieno pokazać wieżę a zapytać go, aby sam z się tego nie opowiedział. Zostawmyż te miłowania, które barziey są do przepędzania płodu niźli do miłowania podobne, którymi co nawięcey naszych pań się brzydzi, w czem maią racyią, pragnąc obcować ze swymi miłośnikami, a nie zasię iako ze skałą martwą lub marmorem; ieno, wybrawszy ich co nalepiey, umieią odważnie a wdzięcznie dać się im osługiwać y świadczyć o miłości. Zasię potem, poznawszy ich wierność y uczciwą wytrwałość, parzą się z nimi cale żarką miłością y zażywaią wespołek rozkoszy nie w maszkarach ani w ciszy, ani iakoby nieme, ani pośród nocy a ciemności; ieno w pełnym pięknym dniu daią się widzieć, dotykać, macać, obłapiać y ugwarzaią z nimi wdzięczne a sprośne dyszkury, słówka figlowne a wyrazki co chutliwsze. Tedy owedy wszakże posługuią się maską; bowiem bywa wiele pań, którym niekiedy niewola iest wziąć maskę czyniąc tę rzecz, ieżeli czynią to na wielgim skwarze, z obawy aby sobie gładkości lica nie popsowały, lub też indziey, z obawy aby ieśli się nadto zagrzeią y ie kto podchwyci, aby nie było poznać ich czerwoności ani iey zaskoczoney postawy, iako to widywałem; owo maszkara zakrywa wszytko y w ten sposób tumanią świat.